Date A Live - An Alternate Story
by ultimatemk
Summary: Itsuka Shido is a high school boy. An explosion destroys the town and a girl in armor appears in front of him. Shido's sister-in-law, Kotori, tells him that the girl is called a Spirit which causes a spacequake and that Shido must make her fall in love with him to save the world. A young man in allegiance with Kotori steps in to help protect Shido as he does his best.


**Prologue**

**Part 1**

It was the afternoon of April 9th, flying overhead the nation of Japan was a Boeing 747 airplane. Its destination was Tenguu City.

Sitting on the airplane was a young man whose age was sixteen. He had short black wavy hair, and blue eyes.

He stared out of the window as land begun to appear. He smiled seeing how long it had been since he had left Japan to return to his home country in England.

He hadn't gone to England though as a means to visit his home but went there instead in order to gain information for a friend of his as a request from her.

"The plane will be arriving shortly. Please fasten your seatbelts and remain in your seats."

Those were the words that were spoken by the flight attendant as the final preparations for landing had been completed as a ring sounded and the fasten seat belt sign switched on.

The young man sighed as he noticed a large crater in the center of a large open plain. It was obvious that it was caused by a spacequake.

Spacequakes, to many people, was simply an unexplained event which mimicked an explosion though in his view was more like a nano-black hole which sucked up everything in its path and then left nothing in its wake

Countless of these spacequakes had been occurring around Japan lately, more than in any other country around the world.

The young man sighed as the plane began to descend towards Tenguu City's airport. It landed with a bump before halting to a stop.

The fasten seat belt lights switched off as a small ring was heard. People began to get up to grab their bags but the young man just sat there and waited until everyone was off.

He then stood up and grabbed his duffel bag from the overhead compartment and slung it over his shoulder as he walked out of the plane.

He stopped at the baggage claim gate for his airlines and picked up his suitcase before he walked outside of the airport.

Outside of the airport he stopped and looked around. He wasn't sure if he was early or not as he never wore a watch and he hadn't switched on his cellphone yet.

"You're late."

The sound of a young girl ringed through the ears of the young man as he turned to face a girl with pink eyes and pink hair in twin tails held together by two black ribbons and a lollipop in her mouth.

"Come on, we'll talk on the Fraxinus."

"The Fraxinus?"

"No questions. Just follow me."

The young pink haired girl led the young man over to an alleyway hidden from the sights of any passerby.

As they stood there a strange white light surrounded them and the young man's luggage as they suddenly vanished from the place where they had been standing earlier.

The next thing they knew they were in a room. There was some high tech equipment around the room which could explain how it actually happened.

The young man just stared in disbelief at the sudden teleportation from one place to the other.

"Follow me to the bridge. We'll talk over there."

The young man simply nodded as the pink haired girl led him over to the main bridge.

The bridge was a high tech room filled with various technological equipment which people could normally only dream of having.

"Welcome back Commander."

"Ahhh, Kannuzaki. You've completed the task I told you to do already right?"

"Of course I have Commander. By the way who is that behind you?"

The strange man with long blonde hair and light brown eyes pointed towards me as everyone looked at me from their seats.

"Oh? He's out contact from England. He's also the reason why I've asked you to perform that task."

"What! Why is he so special that you are doing him a favor!?"

"Shut your mouth!"

The pink haired girl would then kick the man known as Kannuzaki in the guts though the young man couldn't believe his eyes as he saw such a happy look on the mans face.

"….Errrr….is he alright?"

"He's fine. Ignore that idiot. Now then do you have the information?"

"Of course I do. Only an idiot would forget something so important."

The young man would then pull out a hard drive which contained information on a certain organization which he had infiltrated and gathered data on.

"Perfect. With this we should have the advantage."

"So what should I do now, Kotori?"

"Don't worry about that. Reine."

An older woman with long unkempt bluish gray hair which is tied into a right-side ponytail and blue eyes which seems to be always sleepy and wearing a pair of glasses stepped up. She then handed me a small bag.

"Here."

"Uhhh thanks….what's in it?"

"You'll be acting as a student in Raizen High School so it contains a map of the location as well as the uniform. School starts tomorrow so be there on time."

The young man sighed as he nodded. He had no other choice but to agree since everything had already been finished in advance.

"By the way. You have equipment ready for me to use right?"

Kotori would smile when he asked that.

"Of course. Just remember not to kill anyone."

"I know, you don't have to worry about that small fact."

"You should bring one with you when you go to school. Deactivated of course."

He nodded as he was then led by the woman named Reine to the transportation room where he was teleported in front of the house he would be living in from now on.

**Part 2**

It was the morning of April 10th. The young man opened his eyes to the noise of his neighbors.

He opened the curtains of his bedroom to look at what was happening and just stared into space at what he saw.

He saw Kotori wearing white ribbons dancing on top of a bed. She probably planned for him to be her neighbor in the first place though why she didn't tell him that he didn't know.

He watched as she performed a jump kick on the bed and soon after looked as if she was pulling the bedsheets. It was probably the room of someone else.

Soon after she appeared with a scared look on her face. After a few seconds a figure sat up and shouted so loud he could hear it from here followed by a scream from Kotori who fled the scene.

The young man sighed and shook his head before he closed the curtains and got ready for school.

He dressed up in his school uniform which was provided to him by Reine and Kotori and then went downstairs.

He then went over to the kitchen and cooked some eggs he had bought before he went to bed that night.

Once it was cooked he quickly ate it as he listened to the television which he had switched on.

The news was playing talking about a recent spacequake which had occurred quite near the area.

"Another spacequake. Seems Japan really is getting a hotspot for them to appear."

The 'them' he was referring to wasn't spacequakes though as he knew the true cause of the spacequakes.

After eating he turned off the television and exited the house only to see Kotori and a young boy with blue hair down to his neck and has straight hair and bangs and amber brown eyes exiting the house next to him.

He quickly hid and watched as they walked off in a certain direction.

The young man followed as he was curious as to the identity of the person.

They stopped in front of a place called 'Danny's' and began to talk.

He then watched as she finished and left before passing by him and stopping to turn and look at him.

"Ahhh, Morning!"

"…Uhhh Morning?"

"Bye-bye."

She would then leave leaving the young man in a confused state not knowing what to think after seeing the serious Kotori acting like a little kid all of a sudden.

He turned to look back towards the person she was with and noticed off in the distance that there were three girls wearing a similar uniform, a blonde haired, a black haired and a brown haired, and then a man in the same uniform slowly walking towards the blue haired person.

As he watched he noticed that the blonde haired girl's head turn looking at someone to which he reacted by looking at the same direction.

There was a person who was mimicking him, observing the young man. She was a girl with clear blue eyes and short silvery-white hair arranged in a bob cut.

Soon after though he saw time was short and he was forced to leave.

**Part 3**

The young man stood there with his arms folded as he was told to wait until he was introduced to the class.

The teacher known as Okamine Tamae, who had short light brown hair and brown eyes and wore glasses, had told him to wait for a bit. He didn't understand why he had to be introduced but it was probably because most of the students knew each other already so it would be best if he introduced himself in front or it could be simply because he was a foreigner.

As the bell rung Tamae would walk up in front of the class.

"Ah, it's Tama-chan."

"Alright, good morning everyone. For the following year, I will be everyone's homeroom teacher, my name is Okamine Tamae."

Seems she is well loved by the students in the school from the sounds of it.

"Most of you already know one another from the previous year so I thought that it would be nice if we had our new student introduce himself."

"Waahh, a new student."

"And it's a guy. I wonder if he's cute."

"Maybe he's a foreigner."

People began to ramble on about the possibilities of how he would be like just like the last school he had transferred into.

"Settle down people. Dolosera-san, please come over here and introduce yourself."

That was his cue to enter as he walked into the classroom he felt the stares of everyone focused on him.

"Hello. My name is Nicholas Dolosera. It's nice to meet your acquaintance."

A deep silence came as he wondered if he had said something stupid.

"Kyaaah! He's cute!"

"And he's a foreigner too!"

Just as I expected….it's exactly like the last school that I went to. This is why I hate being introduced in a similar manner as a transfer student, it always happens.

"Quiet down everyone. Dolosera-san, you can sit next to Tobiichi-san."

"Okay. I'll do just that."

I sat down and turned my head in order to see the girl I was sitting next to was the same girl who was stalking the guy with Kotori and the same guy was two seats away from him.

He sighed as the lessons continued on.

**Part 4**

It was now lunch time as Nicholas watched everyone begin to eat. He'd decided that he'd buy more ingredients later on in the day.

He sighed as he looked at his bag which contained his school stuff as well as the equipment which he had mentioned during his talk with Kotori on what he believed was the Fraxinus.

All of a sudden there was a siren as everyone was surprised by the turn of events.

"—This is not, a drill. This is not, a drill. The foreshock, has been observed. The occurrence, of a spacequake, is predicted. Persons in the vicinity, please move to the nearest shelter, immediately. I repeat—"

A mechanical voice had begun to speak soon after the siren had sounded.

Nicholas couldn't help but feel a grin come across his face. A spacequake, just what he wanted to see.

He had never seen an actual spacequake so this should be an interesting experience to say the least.

People began to panic on the mention of a spacequake happening in the area.

Everyone began to walk outside the classroom heading towards what he assumed was the shelter built into the school.

As he walked he turned his head to notice that the girl called Tobiichi Origami was running towards the entrance.

"Hey! What are you doing! The shelter is the other direction—"

"I'm fine."

Origami would then stop only to say that before she ran off.

"Fine... what the...?"

I walked past him going towards the entrance as well.

"Hey, Dolosera! Where are you going? The shelter is this way!"

"I'll catch up. I just remembered that I forgot something important in the classroom."

"Oh okay."

He would then walk away with a grin on his face as he pulled out a watch from his pocket.

This watch wasn't ordinary but rather a prototype portable spacequake locator created by the company he had been gathering information on which he had modified for his own use.

He switched it on as a holographic map appeared in front of him. It stated his current location and the location of the nearest spacequake if there was one which of course there was since there had been a warning right now.

He began to run towards the location with a large grin on his face.

**Final Part**

Nicholas reached the location and stayed just a bit outside of the estimated area for the spacequake to occur.

As he stood there his watch popped up with the holograph again as a small red dot was moving towards the location of the spacequake as well as a countdown timer.

From the looks of it, it also had an estimated timer for when it would occur as well as showed any nearby person.

He ignored the dot deciding not to bother himself with saving him and continued to watch as the clock of the countdown timer reached zero.

All of a sudden the street in front was surrounded by a bright light before a strange black material began to encompass the area around it.

Shockwave's and wind pressure began to push on him as he tried his best to stay in place while watching the event occur though he could feel himself pressed against the wall as the strange black material began to come closer and closer before stopping just a bit in front of him and vanishing.

Once it ended all that was left was a gaping hole in the center. He smirked at the other thing he saw.

There stood a young girl with dark purple hair and pupils which are colored dark blue on the top half and a mix of pink and pale yellow on the bottom half. To him she could only be described by the word, beautiful at the very moment.

After a few seconds though a grin came across his face as he pulled out from his bag a handle and guard as he watched the girl carefully keeping himself hidden in the shadows.

"Let's see what you can do. Spirit they call Princess."

**Author's Notes:****I know that I haven't posted my other fan fiction story for a while now but I thought that I'd have a change and make a story on Date A Live which I had gotten quite into. I may or may not continue this but it's probably a will though my main focus will still be on my Muv Luv. Anyways hopefully this was a nice prologue for the story.**


End file.
